Why Am I Perfect?
by Kaloas And Yami
Summary: A little too emotionally Yugi and Yami (Y/Y)-Maybe????**shifty eyes**
1. Default Chapter

Kaloas: IT SUCKS BADLY X_________X  
Kakra: Ur point is????  
Kiya: Shut up, hikari **laughs like she crazy**  
Kakra: MUST KILL ASSHOLE! MUST KILL ASSHOLE! MUST KILL ASSHOLE!  
Kaloas: No u will not  
Kakra: But,..........  
Kaloas: My friend, my rules  
Kiya: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Kaloas/Kakra: WHAT???  
Kiya: TOOO MANY K'S  
Kaloas: he he he ok........so..........  
Kakra: Kaloas doesnt own Yugioh or the song or anything else really  
Kaloas: THATS IT YAMI GO AHEAD DO WHAT U PLEASE  
Kakra: With pleaure, aibou, with pleasure  
Kiya: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK R&R Flames wit hheat OUR house  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey, Sky, do yu know what's wrong with Yugi?" YAmi asked with confusion wieghting heavily  
on his voice. " Yes, and if you don't see it, I'm sorry Yami, your blind" Sky replied her distressed friend  
" Why am I blind? Yugi is the one who is blind, not me" YAmi shot back. " Yami, for a 5000 year old  
ancient spirit, you still don't get it" Sky said cooly. " What is there to get? You love someone aren't  
they too love them back. But, my problem is not like that" YAmi said. " No, YAmi, that's where your wrong.  
Yugi LOVES you, but, you are just to damn stupid too understand that. Go asked some else to help you   
because what you are doing is wrong" Sky replied, with total vemon in her voice. " But, Sky....".  
" No, Yami, Don't start, please. NOw, I have a very depressed friend to help. Go, Yami". " Fine, I will".  
~!~Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless then you'll win my love  
Don't forget to win first place  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face~!~  
" So what he loves me, big deal. But, the question is, do I love him back?" Yami asked himself.  
" Why can't I know? Ra, if you have any remorse for me, you will tell me?" he screamed at the sky.  
Bypassers walked a little faster, Mothers held their childrens hands harder, and a shadow cried harder.  
~!~Be a good boy  
Try a little harder  
You've got to measure up  
And make me prouder~!~  
" I just fucked up my life, yet again" Yugi complianed to his friends. " NOt really, I have a  
feeling that he loves you back" Sky said to her fallen friend. " Yeah, don't be so down, Yug" Joey  
said. " So what if he doesn't make a move, your just to much to live alone, forever" Sky said to him.  
" Wow, now, that's deep" Tristin said. " Thanks guys I needed that. I'm going over to Malik's for some  
peace" Yugi whispered the last part to his wishest friend. " I'll be by later, k?". " K".  
~!~How long before you screw it up  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
With everything I do for you   
The least you can do is keep quiet~!~  
" Beat that, Sky" Marik cooed at his love. " I will, Marik, I will" Sky replied with vemon in her  
voice. " Not likely, Sky". " To hell with you, Yugi". " I'm there already". " MARIK! dig a hole jus tbig enough  
for Yami to fit into" Sky ordered him. " Yes , sir". " Sky, don't start" Yugi said mournfully.  
~!~Be a good girl  
You've gotta try a little harder  
That simply wasn't good enough  
To make us proud~!~  
" Why did I say it, Malik?" Yugi excliamed. " Well........" Malik started. " I just don't understand.  
But, I do wish for you too contiue" Yugi added seeing the look on Malik's face. " Well, Yami could feel the  
same or it is he is just lost" Malik said. " Too true" Sky said to her little friend. " Thank you again, Sky".  
~!~I'll live throught you  
I'll make you what I nevedr was  
If you're the best; then maybe so am I  
Compared to him; compared to her  
I'm doing this for your own damn good  
You'll make up for what I blew up  
What's your problem?................Why are you crying?~!~  
" Maybe he doesn't want to be found, Yami. Yami? YAMI!" Seto screamed at the fallen Pharaoh. "What is it,  
Seto?" Yami asked. " I was saying, maybe he doesn't want to be found" the Kaiba said. " Exactly what I was worried about"  
Yami replied. " Yami, when he wants to be found, he come to you." Seto said. " Somethings I just wanna send to  
the Shadow Releam" Yami said sadly. " Very funny, Sexy". " SKY! Do not do that" YAmi said. " Whatever you say, Pharaoh".  
To hell with you".  
" RA! Please kill me, now" Yugi demaned the sky. " Yami, please help me, I can't do this alone" he said as a tear  
dropped to his pale cheek. Yugi looked around. He saw a waterfall with a little pond, a bed of flowers, rose bushes, trees  
all around the meadow, and a sigle..............BOOM!(a/n:What the fuck?). " Oh! great, a storm. Just perfect. What I am   
belive that........" CRASH! He was silenced by the thunder.  
~!~Be a good boy  
Push a little farther now  
That wasn't fast enough  
To make us happy  
We'll love you just the way you are if you're  
PERFECT~!~  
" YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! Where are you?" YAmi screamed. "Oh yami its you YAmi it hurts help please" a faint whisper   
could be heard in the wind. " Yugi, tell me where you are and I'll beable to help you" Yami screamed. " Don't bother, Yami.  
I'm dead" A clear voice said. " " Yugi, you can't be..........". " Dead, yes I can be". Yugi appeared. " Hey, Yami, look at  
the decked wings(1)" Yugi said pointing at the beautiful wings on his angelic back. " Yugi, can I ask you something?". "Okay,  
shoot?". " I love you too". " Thats awesome. So, I'll see you in about 50 centuries, k? I love you too. I with you always".  
" Say Hi to Ra for me". " Will do". The last word of an angel was spoken at that moment. 


	2. An Authoress Note

I like to let yo all know who wrote them poem it was me and I was on some cheap drugs. And IF you want more of this PIECE OF SHIT story R&R.  
I Like to thank my ONLY reviewer, Isis, for the nice review she gave me. Isis, I hope my information was helpful. I like to say a quick sorry to all the ppls who agree my stories are shit.   
  
This was a stupid authoress' note, k? ok good. 


End file.
